The present invention concerns a water-free preparation, in particular for application to the lips, which is made up of two components, wherein said components are distinguished in that they form a stable homogeneous composition which upon application to the skin, in particular the lips, separates into two layers so that disposed on the skin or lips in mutually superposed relationship are firstly a glossy layer and thereover a second layer for preventing removal of the glossy layer.
The preparation according to the invention combines the properties of a ‘coloring’ lipstick with those of a lip gloss. Lipsticks for coloring the lips have already long been known and endeavours have also already long been made to provide lipsticks which, after being applied to the lips, remain at the applied location and are no longer transferred on to contact surfaces which come into contact therewith. Lip gloss has also long been known. In general, lip gloss is applied over a layer of lipstick in order to enhance the gloss and to protect the lipstick which is therebeneath. The known lip gloss products which impart a high level of gloss to the lips are generally very sticky, they do not remain adhering to the lips very long as they are easily removed and in addition they have to be applied in a second layer. Combinations of lipstick and lip gloss have already been proposed in the state of the art. Thus for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,263 discloses a method of coloring the lips, in which firstly a fluid coloring agent which besides cosmetic pigments contains an alcohol-soluble resin and an organic solvent is applied and then a lip gloss is put on, wherein the liquid coloring preparation contains 50 to 99% of organic solvent, in particular ethanol. As alcohol, in particular ethanol, has a strongly dehydrating effect, that agent is felt to be unpleasant on the lips, in particular if the lips are dry and chapped. In addition that high proportion of alcohol is also undesirable for people with alcohol problems.
Many attempts have already been made in the state of the art to provide glossy, semi-matt or matt compositions which are applied to the lips and which are intended to remain thereon for a long time. In that case, attention was paid to using compositions which are as homogeneous as possible and which afford uniform coatings. An example of such products is described for example in EP 0 799 019. The composition disclosed therein comprises a volatile solvent, a fluorinated oil and as a third essential constituent an emulsifying agent which must be so selected that it can be combined with the other constituents in such a way as to afford a homogeneous, single-phase product. In European patent application EP 1 358 866, to produce a preparation which is as uniform and homogeneous as possible, a compatibilising agent is added to an emulsion which has dimethicone and hydrocarbon wax. Products are also known which are made up of two layers. Thus U.S. No. 2003/0 068 344 discloses a method of making up skin and lips, which involves applying for example to the skin or the lips to form a first layer firstly a composition which contains dispersed polymer particles in a liquid phase and then after drying of that first composition a second composition for producing a second layer which has a silicone-based phase. The disadvantage of that composition is that the second layer serving as lip glass can be applied only when the first layer is dried, which is complicated and time-consuming.
Now the object of the invention was to provide a composition for application to the skin, in particular the lips, which adheres to the place of application for a long time, which is not transferred on to other contact surfaces and which retains the gloss without substantial changes over a long period of time. Another object was to provide a preparation which is easy to use as a one-phase product, which can be easily and uniformly applied to the skin, which does not produce any feelings of tension or dries out the skin, and which in addition affords the possibility of producing special effects on the skin. In particular the object of the invention was to provide a product which can be easily and uniformly applied to the lips.